Fun at the Frozen Pond
by Eldhoron
Summary: The Peredhel twins, Elros and Elrond, want to go ice skating on this fine winter morning. A short one-shot inspired by Mintdr on DeviantArt.


**The twins are aged somewhere in their adolescent years. Maybe twenty. Idea inspired by the artist Mintdr on DeviantArt who drew something for a fanfiction somewhere else using this idea of Elrond and Elros going ice skating… Anyways… I was inspired and wanted to write something like it too.**

Elros snagged his boots from atop the chestnut dresser. "Come on, Elrond!" He called out as he darted down the hallway to the staircase. The morning was newly born and it would be good to get to the pond sooner rather than later. He had been waiting since last night for this, after all. The dark-haired adolescent came to a halt, resting his hand on the ornately carved banister of the stairway. He looked behind him. Elrond was still not following.

"Elrond! I am going to leave without you," he warned.

His twin brother, however, did not need another summons. Elrond stepped out of their shared room, his arms full with winter gear. "I am coming. Just be patient, _sheesh_ ," he said kicking the door behind him closed.

Elros ignored his brother, turning to go down the stairs. He was just happy that Elrond had finally finished. His brother was so slow sometimes. "Why do you need all that stuff?" He asked looking up at his brother, who was carefully progressing down the dark hardwood stairs.

"Its winter, duh," Elrond said from behind the pile of stuff. "If you want to freeze then you can," he said unconsciously mirroring his father, Maedhros', tone.

Elros merely rolled his eyes. "You just need a jacket," he countered. Finally, he made it to the bottom of the stairs. Cautiously, Elros scanned the area for any sign of Maedhros or Maglor.

The lower rooms were dim, filled with a grey light that seemed to only follow winter. The house was quiet. Elros silently hoped his fathers were still in their respective rooms. It wasn't that the twins would be getting in trouble or anything of the sort for going out so early alone without notice. No, it was the possibility that the two ellyn would want to accompany them that made Elros hope that his fathers were still asleep. _They should be… The sun hasn't even risen yet,_ he thought.

"I thought you were in a hurry," Elrond whispered, as he gruffly past by his twin brother. "I want to get something to eat from the kitchen before we leave." Elrond spoke whilst making his way to the larder.

Of course his brother needed to eat something. Elros began his way to the kitchen as well but stopped dead when he heard his brother's voice speak lightly from the other room.

"Morning, Maedhros!"

Elros' shoulders slumped and he let his head drop. Growling slightly, he turned into the kitchen to see Elrond hefting the pile of supplies he had been carrying onto the granite counter top. Maedhros was sitting quietly at the round oak table set into the breakfast nook near the large, east-facing window. A bright red mug filled with steaming tea sat before the tall ellon.

Maedhros inclined his head at the twins. "Where are you two headed?" He asked casually.

Elrond moved to the pantry, beginning to rummage for something tasty to eat. "We are going ice skating."

Elros almost winced when Elrond said his next words.

"You want to come?" Elrond invited. He found a nice dried fruit cake. _This would fill him up nicely._

Maedhros gave a slight chuckle and turned his head to look outside. The weather did look like it would end up being quite beautiful, but it also looked deathly cold. The crisp sky was changing from dark azure to a bright cerulean blue with the light of the sun, but the elf doubted temperatures would rise substantially even with the sun's golden beams. He decided that he didn't want to go out today. It would be nice to read a book or perhaps he could train… Maedhros looked back to the two brothers. "I think I will pass. It looks too cold for me," he said to Elrond.

Maedhros did not miss the subtle look of relief that crossed Elros' face. Elrond smiled. "Are you sure?" Elrond asked through a mouthful of fruitcake, which Elros was now reaching towards.

"Yes, I am sure. You two be careful, though. I won't be the one to tell Maglor if one of you drown," Maedhros affirmed.

Elrond grinned then washed down his food with a large swig of orange juice. "We won't. We promise." Elrond turned to his twin. "You ready?"

Elros stuffed a handful of the cake into his mouth and nodded. They were finally going. Elrond scooped up all the supplies he had brought down.

"Bye!" They both said with a wave as the two hustled out of the kitchen.

Maedhros gave them his best smile.

It did not take the brothers much longer to hike to the pond. The morning was, indeed, extremely icy. The sun's rays were just beginning to peek over the horizon, giving bright light and much needed warmth to the world. Elros himself, was not all that cold, but knew that the longer he stayed in the wintry environment, the colder he would get… At least until they got on the ice.

The ice looked perfect. Neither of the brothers had much time to take in the beauty, but if they had, they would have seen the lovely dusting of fresh white snow over the still water. They probably would have noted the gorgeous way the golden sunlight bounced off the wheaten, ice-covered reeds that stood frozen near the edge of the pond. If the twin brothers had not been so focused on lacing up their boots, they would have seen the copper-chested robin sitting in the bare tree above them, filling the air with sweet music.

But the two were not concerned with all that. Elros quickly tied his skates, securely lacing them onto his feet then moving to the ice. Elrond took a little more time to gear himself up, but soon the ellon was able to join his brother.

Together the young ellyn happily skated the morning away. As he felt the bone-chilling breeze wash across his face, Elros had to smile. This was exactly what he had been waiting for.

"Hey Elros!" Elrond called suddenly.

Elros turned to face his twin. His face, however met with a large ball of snow. "Ah!" He cried.

Elrond sniggered but turned to make a hasty escape when his elder brother immediately began the chase. "I'll get you for that!"


End file.
